Possession
by BritishPixie
Summary: This is the lemon for my contest winner, ForeverACharmedOne. SUMMARY: Prince Velkan falls in love with a young lady, and Dracula decides to take her from him.


**This is the contest winner from my little trivia bit... ForeverACharmedOne was the winner, if you don't recall... Read to the end, friends and fiends, you'll be glad you did!**

* * *

The full moon gave a ghostly glow as the church emptied. Leading the villagers out was Prince Velkan Valerious, followed by his sister. On his arm was a young blond woman, who gave him a dazzling smile as he stopped at her house. Dracula's smile widened as he watched the prince kiss her hand and bid her good night.

"Keep the others busy," he whispered, half glancing back to Verona, who rested her head on his shoulder. Hearing his order, she lifted her head, glancing towards the girl's house, then back to her master.

"Vladislaus... I cannot keep them at bay forever... Especially Aleera," she protested, flinching slightly as he turned to her sharply. He smoothed his hand over her cheek gently, calming her before tucking her hair behind an ear. He bent to kiss her forehead, looking down to her reassuringly.

"I do not require forever, only for a night. When I take her to my bed, Prince Velkan will be heartbroken that I took her from his arms." Dracula smiled darkly and moved across the street, following the Valerious. Verona watched him for a moment, trying to keep her own emotions under control. She knew he could never care for anyone, so his indiscretions meant nothing; but it still hurt to see him with others. Ever obedient, she flew off to the other brides, to keep them occupied.

"You seem to be spending a good deal of time with her," Anna was commenting, nudging her brother playfully. Dracula could almost sense the smile Velkan gave her before shaking his head.

"Your imagination. I see Melinda no more than any other young lady we protect," he protested, looking down at the ground.

"I see... And yet... you escort her to church every week, you make a show of calling on her when we patrol past her house, and you won her a bouquet of flowers at the harvest festival... Yes, that is no more than any other young lady we protect," the princess countered, making Velkan stop in his tracks. Anna turned to look at him, prompting Dracula to duck into the shadows further. He watched as the elder sibling sighed and leaned his back to the wall of the house they stood in front of, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Alright, alright... I do not know if I _could_ court her, Anna... Our lives are somewhat... unpredictable. I am not sure I would want to risk bringing her into that," Velkan responded, though his tone betrayed that he wished for some stability for his relationship to flourish. The Count took the moment of weakness to look into Velkan's mind, and saw how his heart began to race every time he saw the blond beauty, how he longed to belong to any other family but his own, so he could care for her as she deserved.

"But she _is_ pretty," his sister baited him, beginning to slowly walk again and laughing as he put his arm around her lovingly.

"She _is_ pretty," he agreed, giving her a look that declared the conversation over for the time. The Count let the pair continue on, leaving him to his thoughts. He had begun his plan to take the girl from his adversary when he noticed that the prince seldom let the girl from his sight, but now he saw how truly crushed Velkan would be when he saw that she had been taken by his greatest enemy. His sorrow would be as sweet as a fine wine, and he would drink deep...

Dracula turned back to the girl's house, walking up the wall to level with her room. She sat with her back to him, brushing her hair at a mirror. Perfect. He moved up behind her, silent as death. She would have no warning, because he cast no reflection; not that she would have much cause for concern- he had no intention of killing her. He had learned in his centuries of torment of the Valerious that it was just as much fun to go for the hurt as the kill. It would suffice that he would give the young woman Melinda such a night that she would always compare any lover to him, and they would always fall short.

"He is a fool to restrain himself with you," he whispered, his arms winding around her waist. Melinda struggled in his arms for a moment, blue eyes wide in fear, even as his lips brushing the shell of her ear made her body tremble. "You should never be in want of company, my sweet Melinda..." He slid his mouth down over her throat, gently kissing and sucking at the pulse point, allowing his hands to move over her body. His mouth moved up again to her ear, biting her earlobe gently. Her gasp of pleasure was as music to his ears, prompting him to continue to move his hands further down her body.

The assault on her senses was driving her mad, he could tell, as she rested her head against his shoulder, arching into his grasp. He sat next to her on the bench before her vanity, watching her in the mirror. He smirked as he watched the reflection of her nightgown rising of its own accord to rest at her hips, revealing her shapely thighs. One arm moved around her shoulders, supporting her, while the other moved between her thighs to stroke her slowly. A moan escaped her full lips as he expertly stroked the one place she wanted him most, putting his centuries of experience to good use.

"He can never make you feel like this... A woman is meant to lie on the marriage bed and bear the husband's children... I offer endless pleasures..." His tongue flicked out over her ear, one long finger entering her heat gently, his thumb finding the source of her pleasure and moving on it slowly as he began thrusting his finger within her, gradually adding another finger. Dracula looked into the mirror, watching Melinda's body arching up into the air, her face flushing as her body began to tremble and tense under his expert hands. A cry filled the air as she went rigid, and then started bucking against him wildly. Dracula smiled triumphantly as he withdrew his hand, running his other through her golden locks.

Melinda collapsed back against him, panting. She had never felt anything like that, had never imagined feeling something so fulfilling. She watched as he closed his eyes for a moment and he brought his fingers to his lips, licking slowly to savor the salty taste of her juices. She swallowed hard, the simple action making her desire him all the more. He lifted her still trembling form and carried her to the bed; she didn't protest, for the time for that had long past. She realized she had no idea who he was- obviously a vampire, but did she care? She certainly didn't when he began to pull her nightgown over her head, his mouth lowering to claim one hardened nipple, sucking slowly. A surprised cry escaped her lips as it sent shockwaves through her pleasure ravaged body.

She cried out in protest as he pulled away, silenced by his finger at her lips. He unbuttoned his black silk shirt, revealing well defined muscles under translucent skin. His trousers followed, a smile coming to his lips as he noted a blush on her cheeks when she saw his manhood. Melinda's wide eyes could hardly seem to move from the sight of him bare before her, her blush deepening as he took her hand and held it to his arousal.

"It is for you... All for you," he murmured, wrapping her fingers around it, trembling slightly. She tentatively stroked along the length, watching his knees buckle a little. How something could be so soft, and yet so achingly hard at the same time, she could hardly comprehend. She continued her exploration of his body, amazed at his strangled groans that came all the more frequently as she continued to move her hands over his length.

Melinda gasped as he pushed her hands away, moving to lie between her legs. Her eyes widened as she felt him at her entrance, resting against her barrier. His sapphire eyes met her own as he thrust inside her, sending pain through her body. He held her as the pain subsided, replaced by a deep, resolute, and unyielding need for him to move his body. Her hips instinctively pushed against his, prompting him to begin to pull almost completely out of her, only to push into her again, burying himself within her. Her back arched as he continued to move inside her, her cries of pain becoming moans of pure bliss.

The building from before, from when he had first touched her, began again, only so much more intense. Melinda grasped at Dracula's shoulders, clinging to him as though she would fall apart if she didn't. A feral growl escaped his lips as she trembled in his arms, her peak nearing again. He continued his steady pace as she exploded, wordless cries and strings of nonsensical babble pouring from her lips.

Her eyes widened as her climax faded; he continued to thrust inside her, grasping one of her legs and resting it on his shoulder. This angled her body so he went deeper with each thrust, pushing at the entrance to her womb. Dracula's lips moved over her knee, gently biting the pale skin as he moved faster. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, almost punishing with their desperation. Melinda closed her eyes as the tightening began again, making her body shake in anticipation of pleasure. He moved so their faces were almost touching, so his eyes looked into hers when they widened as she hovered on the edge.

"Say you are mine..." he hissed, slowing his frantic thrusts to keep them both inches from ecstasy. She whimpered, trying to turn her face into the pillow as her body shook with promised pleasure. He grasped her chin and turned her back to him roughly. "_Say it!_"

"I am yours..." she moaned out as he began to move inside her once more, building back to the heated pace that left her on the brink. Finally, she broke around him, arching and bucking against him, a scream splitting the quiet of the night, followed by another, and another as the waves of her climax washed over her. This time, he snarled and arched his back, thrusting against her one last time. A cold feeling eased through the blinding pleasure as he released inside her, but it was forgotten as he pulled her head back and bit into her throat. The shock combined with the pleasure made darkness swirl before her eyes, and she knew no more.

Dracula pulled back, looking down at the blond beauty in his arms. He smirked as he surveyed his latest triumph; no one would make her scream like that again, he was certain, not without four hundred years of experience and knowledge of the female form; and as a bonus, he had marked her when he lost control at the end, an outward brand for all to see that she belonged to him.

* * *

Velkan knelt in the church pew, a rosary hanging from his fingers. He smiled as he saw Melinda kneel next to him, crossing herself. His smile faded as he noticed that she didn't look very well, as though she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. He brushed it off as a simple cold, nothing to worry about. But when she moved to sit, the scarf around her neck got caught in the wood of the pew in front of them, pulling it off. She quickly moved her hand to her throat to attempt to hide the marks there, but it was too late; he'd noticed. He cursed himself silently; all the signs had been there, he had just not wanted to see them, not wanted to see how he had put her life in danger by simply being around her.

A man stood and walked towards the back of the church, passing by Melinda. She turned her head as he moved by, almost as though she couldn't take her eyes from him. Velkan watched as well, eyes narrowing as he noted that the man's fingers never touched the holy water, that he only half made the sign of the cross as he opened the doors.

A coughing gasp escaped him as Count Vladislaus Dracula turned around to shut the doors behind him, smiling mockingly at Velkan. In his mind, he could hear his voice, taunting him. _'There is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away... Remember that, dear Prince.'_ The Count closed the doors of the church, taking to the skies well before Velkan could get outside. Velkan could hear the sound of the vampire's mocking laughter as he flew off, making him sit down on the steps of the church in defeat. He hadn't wanted Melinda to be involved in his family's danger, but she had been anyway; he blamed himself.

Melinda watched as he followed after the man who had given her the best nights in her young life. She was his, and nothing would change that. He would return that night, as he had every night, to give her the pleasure that he always said was her right; and who was she to argue with him? He had won her over the minute his skilled lips had ghosted over her neck, promising pleasures she would never know but in his arms.

* * *

**You like? Good! Now, there is a line in the story that I conciously stole from a movie... It's kind of obvious, to me anyhow. Find the line, and tell me what the movie was, AND the character and actor who said it. My lemon prize will be a bit broader... We'll discuss who you get to shag, since I'm opening it to ANY character, not just Dracula, Anna or Velkan. Keep in mind I don't know all characters ever created, so it'll take a little more work... but that's the prize... As before, put your answers into your reviews... And just because someone wins doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! I like reviews!**

**And... GO!**

* * *

**"There is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away", from Raiders of the Lost Ark, said by Dr. Rene Belloq, actor Paul Freeman.**

**There's your answer... And herves vuin got it. Apparently, the system wouldn't let her review twice, so she PMed the answer to me. Yes, I'm going to accept it, even though it wasn't submitted in a review... Not for lack of trying, which is why. Don't stop reviewing, readers!**


End file.
